callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
PP2000
The KBP Instrument Design Bureau PP2000 is a machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The PP2000 is an advanced submachine-gun made by the KBP Instrument Design Bureau. It has an Uzi-style trigger position (trigger and magazine in the middle of the gun). The PP2000 is a personal and close quarter combat weapon intended for SWAT and Special Operations forces worldwide. It is chambered in the standard 9x19 Parabellum for Sub-Machine Guns and designed to specially utilize the new Russian 7N31 +P+ armor-piercing version of the cartridge. One unusual feature is the ability to store a spare 44-round magazine at the rear of the gun, where it also doubles as the stock. Another unusual feature is that this firearm lacks a charging handle, instead the user pulls the exposed end of the bolt carrier at the upper front of the PP2000 to charge the weapon. In-game The PP2000 is considered a Machine Pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In fact, "PP" in the product name stands for "pistol-machine-gun" (Пистолет-пулемёт in Russian) and is a standard classification for all Sub-machine guns that use pistol ammunition. It is very popular in Multiplayer as many players, especially snipers, use it as their secondary weapon due to it's low recoil an decent accuracy. The PP2000, as with other Machine Pistols, can accept several attachments: *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines *Thermal Scope (campaign only) Multiplayer An excellent secondary weapon for all classes, especially for snipers. It should be treated just like a secondary Sub-machine gun, but one that draws and reloads faster than true Sub-machine guns. It is accurate from both hip and iron sights though very weak over any distance. The limited magazine size is the main shortcoming. However, due to the relatively quick reload and near maximum mobility it may succeed against multiple enemies. Akimbo isn't bad with the PP2000 but the crosshairs are quite wide. File:Pp2000 6.png File:PP2000 Thermal Scope.jpg Trivia *The PP2000 has a unique reload animation, as it lacks a charging handle; the exposed bolt is pulled back in order to load a new magazine. *Russian Federation Paratroopers in Last Stand during the campaign will use a PP2000 in place of a regular pistol, However, they fire it semi-automatically, like a regular pistol. *A PP2000 with a Thermal Scope can be found on the level The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday yet in multiplayer, the Thermal Scope isn't available for the PP2000. *The Thermal Scope on the PP2000 also doesn't have a zoom to it, rather it just adds the thermal scope sight to the standard screen itself as well as a very deep depth of field. *The PP2000 has SD6198587601904 engraved on the back of it which you can see clearly while zooming in with the weapon. This most probably references the San Diego area, as (SD) are the initials, (619)(858)(760) are the main area codes of San Diego county, and (1904) is SD, as S is the 19th letter of the alphabet and D is the 4th. *The PP2000 is still exceptionally quiet without the silencer making it a good gun for people that ambush other players. *PP2000 is very similar to the Skorpion from Call of Duty 4. *When pulled out for the first time when you spawn, there is a small delay before you can shoot: your character has to disengage the safety. *It is widely believed that the PP2000 looks (and sounds) much like a nailgun. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Russian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer